Criminal Minds: Return of Gideon
by ICrzy
Summary: After six years Gideon returns but not for a reunion, no someone is stalking him and the team. It is so serious that this stalker has began killing... Will they catch him or will this unsub kill everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Criminal Minds! Please review and favorite for more!**

It was just a normal day at the BEAU, the team was just having their normal day at work. The team was returning from a long case in Cleveland, Ohio.  
A man was murdering hookers because they looked like a women who raped him when he was a little kid. Yet the case ended badly when Hotch had to kill the unsub after he had killed again. So the team was tired and just plain happy to be back where they can relax, or can they.

In came running their technical analyst, "Guys!" She shouted.

David Rossi looked at her, "Something wrong Garcia?" He asked.

Garcia pointed to the debrief room, "He's back." She said still shocked.

Alex Blake looked confused, "Who Garcia?" She asked.

"Gideon." Garcia said smiling.

Reid's expression suddenly change, he bit his lib. Morgan didn't seem to thrilled about it either. Hotch's expression was his usual expression. J.J had a small smile, and Rossi just nodded.

"When did he get here?" Hotch asked firmly.

"A hour before the case ended. He came in out of no where." Garcia said.

Hotch nodded, "Well we might as well find out why he is here." Hotch said.

"Why Hotch?" Reid asked.

All eyes on him and Morgan nodded, "Reid has a point. Gideon doesn't work here anymore, besides he made it clear he didn't want to keep in touch so why see him now?" Morgan asked.

J.J. looked at them, "Come on you two. It could be serious." J.J said.

Reid looked up and then shrugged, yet he knew as much as he wanted to avoid seeing Gideon the young genius would have to. The team headed up to the room and was ready to see their former co worker.

Gideon turned seeing his old team, "Took you long enough." He said smiling.

J.J. had a smile, "Wow Gideon it's been years." J.J. said.

"Six years." Reid said rudely.

Gideon looked at the young doctor and tried to ignore that, "Well how have you've all been?" He asked.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"Reid," Blake said.

Hotch crossed his arms across his chest, "No Blake. Why did you just random appear after six years, Jason?" He asked.

Gideon sighed, "Someone is trying to kill me?"

Morgan raised his eyebrow, "You sure you aren't just making it up?" He asked.

"No Derek, I've been sent mail that doesn't seem normal. Also got phone calls early in the morning." Gideon said.

Reid sat on the edge of the table, "Why not call the police?" Reid asked.

"Because I've been getting this for six years straight." Gideon said.

"And you choose now to call it in?" Rossi asked.

"Because the unsub isn't just threatening my life anymore." Gideon said.

"Who else?" Hotch asked.

"All of yours." Gideon said.

He walked to the table that Reid was sitting on and pulled out a file, and handed it to Hotch.

"In there are photographs of all of you. From random cases and varies other things, the unsub also sent this." Gideon said.

Hotch looked at it and wasn't sure what to make out, "Is this?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, Elle." Gideon said.

Reid was suddenly worried, he leaned to Hotch and saw the photos. Elle was happy in them, she seemed to be with a man.

"I phoned her and asked her to come. She'll be coming with her husband Pete tomorrow." Gideon said.

"You think we are in danger?" Blake asked.

"As far as I know all of us are in danger." Gideon said.

Morgan was flipping through all of it, "There isn't a single photo of Emily yet there are of Ashley and Strauss."

"I wonder why." Rossi said.

"Maybe because she is in England." Reid said.

"Could be." Hotch said.

J.J. looked at the others and looked at Garcia, "So what do we do Hotch?"

"We find this unsub." Hotch said and walked out of the room.

**Uh no! What's gonna happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Criminal Minds! Please review and favorite!**

Reid sat at his desk messing with an rubric cube. He has avoided talking to anyone since Gideon came back. He saw the others were starting to warm up to him, yet Reid felt he couldn't. It wasn't because he hated Gideon, it was because Gideon walked out the same way his dad did. Reid didn't like those kind of reminders, including the fact he has a photographic memory.

Garcia walked over, "Hey Reid." She said smiling.

"Um, Garcia do we know when Elle is coming?" Reid asked.

She shrugged and then Gideon came over, "Probably landing now." He said forming a smile at Reid.

Reid knew Gideon wanted to patch things up and Reid refused to let him. Reid just wanted to continue his life the way it was. Gideon had no right to just suddenly return. Not after they faked Emily's death. Not after he lost Maeve.

All of a sudden they heard a familiar voice, "Hey guys."

They turned seeing Elle. She had a half smile on her face. The others noticed her, Morgan ran over and gave her a hug. Followed by J.J. and then Reid.

"It's so good to see you." Elle said.

Reid formed his childish smile, "You too." He said.

"Yes but certainly not under the situation." Hotch said.

"Of course Aaron." Elle said.

Garcia had a smile, "Well shall we dive into business my little sweets?" She asked being herself.

Rossi nodded, "We should."

Stepping into the debrief room, Elle had a small smile remembering the cases they solved in there. As they entered one by one they sat at the table.

"Six years ago Gideon began to get odd mail and phone calls. With my genius with the computers and anything of the sorts of tech I manage to find the source at which was calling Gideon." Garcia said.

"Let me guess Garcia a prepay phone." Rossi said.

"Ding ding!" Garcia said.

"The photographs the unsub has been taking seem to show the the changes over the years. So this unsub has been watching us for six years and haven't bothered to attack. Why?" Hotch asked.

"Maybe wanted for the right time?" J.J. asked.

"Doesn't seem right. An unsub sending mail taunting Gideon with this wouldn't just wait for the right time, he is proving that he can very well just kill any of us at any time." Reid said.

Blake nodded, "Well this doesn't make any sense if its the people that Gideon worked with then why had Ashley and myself? We didn't work here until after Gideon left."

"That is a good point and why not Emily. Too many unanswered questions." Rossi said.

"Maybe he just felt like targeting FBI agents. Didn't care if there was a connection to Gideon." Morgan said.

"Doesn't seem right." Gideon said.

"I have to agree with Gideon." Elle said.

Reid studied the photos and then letters, "He wants Gideon to see how much we can do without him. He wants to show that Gideon is weaker and he can very well take the ones he cares about away." Reid said.

Gideon glanced at Reid, "Well Frank beat him to that." Gideon said.

Reid glanced up at Gideon and then back to the photos. One photo strikes his eye, it was of him in a restaurant with Maeve standing outside. Reid jerked back his emotions and just played it cool.

"Do you have any idea who would do something like this?" Elle asked.

Gideon shook his head, "No not at all." Gideon said.

"Maybe you aren't thinking hard enough." Reid said.

Gideon glanced over at Reid and Reid just completely played it cool.

"Enough, we don't need to be ripping each others heads off." Hotch said.

Morgan glanced at Reid and then to Hotch, "Yeah maybe we should start with running the hand written letters though the computers and hope there is a match."

Rossi nodded, "Until then we all need to be on our toes. We don't know who this unsub is and what he wants." Rossi said.

"Which is why we won't be leaving to go home. I will have officers head to your homes and collect clothes to change into, right now its not safe to be at home." Hotch said.

Gideon nodded, "I agree this unsub knows a lot about us and knows where we live. It's no longer safe." Gideon said.

Reid glanced at Gideon and then left the room with the others. They were all doing their own things while Reid pulled out a book. It was a book by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, it was a special book to Reid and he's read it so many times. The team knew why well besides Elle and Gideon.

Gideon walked over to Reid, "The Narrative of John Smith, good book." He said trying to start small chat.

Reid nodded and continued reading. Morgan pulled Gideon aside, "Gideon I wouldn't not while he is reading that book." Morgan said.

Gideon raised his eyebrows, "Why?" He asked.

Morgan sighed, "Reid lost a girl who loved. She gave him that book." Morgan said.

Gideon gasped and turned to Reid. He had no idea that had happened. Morgan glanced over at Reid, and then back at his former boss.

"He has been through a lot, he is probably mad but he is just a train wreak now." Morgan said.

Gideon nodded, "I understand."

Elle stood next to Hotch, "So how is Jack doing?" She asked.

Hotch smiled, "Good very good."

Elle smiled and showed Hotch the ring, "Been married for three years."

Hotch smiled, "Good for you."

Gideon looked at the photos on J.J.'s desk, "You're married? Wow with a child too." Gideon said.

"Yeah my husband is name Will and our son is name Henry, Reid is his godfather and Garcia is his godmother." J.J. said.

Gideon smiled, "Wow."

Morgan and Elle were doing some catching up as Reid was chatting with Garcia. Gideon stood by Hotch and Rossi.

"Reid has proven himself as an agent and as a man, though we may tease him." Rossi said.

"Yeah Reid has truly grown so much in the last six years." Hotch said.

"He hates me doesn't he?" Gideon asked.

"This is Reid, he'd never hate a single person. He isn't that type of person." Hotch said.

Gideon glanced at Reid, he was laughing and so was Garcia. In joined J.J. as they talked. Blake was standing by Morgan and Elle. They all seemed to have forgotten what was going on and just focus on the good. The good that filled the air for a few seconds until a package arrived. Everyone got up and went over.

Hotch picked up the package, instead of being address to Gideon it was addressed to Reid. Reid seemed a bit confused and opened it. He found photographs of him and other photos of Maeve before she was killed. Also the record list when they called back and forth.

Gideon looked at Reid, Reid seemed to want to punch a wall yet Reid knew it would hurt like hell. Elle looked at Reid also.

"Reid?" Elle asked.

Reid let out a deep breathe, "First messaging and calling Gideon but its bad enough I already watched Maeve die in front of me. Seeing more pictures of her just makes me sad."

Reid turned around to the others, "I'm sorry but we need to find this son of a bitch now." He said a little bit more angrier than he was toward Gideon.

**Reid is angry and now shit is gonna go down!**


End file.
